Hinata's One of Those Girls
by Wolfiewarrior
Summary: NOT NARUSAKU! I don't want to disappoint anybody A slightly different take one they song by Avril Lavigne. Sakura is Naruto's sister and she's worried he's being a bit blind. T just to be safe.


**Alright personally had this stupid thing stuck in my head I almost hope no one sees it. Serisously it's too fluffily written. And ya I did just say fluffily. So meh. Anyways Hinata's one of those girls. I listened to this song and then the idea for a brother sister relationship popped into my head, at first I thought of doing the normal oh his girlfriends using him and I tried to warn him but then I get to pick up the pieces thing. I kind of wanted to be a little different, and I love the idea of Sakura and Naruto as brother and sister. OOooh kiba-kun would you do the disclaimer plz?(listen to shes one of those girls) **

**Kiba: Alright.. Wolfie**

**Kitty-kun: HEY HEY WAIT! How come dog breath gets to do the disclaimer?**

**Wolfie: Ah a um…. Cuz… Tenten did the last one?**

**Kitty-Kun: Gives puppy eyes* can I pwease do it?**

**Wolfie: Not the eyes! :Hides under pillow* **

**Kiba: Don't scare make Wolfie hide! HERE Wolfie here girl!**

**Kitty-kun: Her name may be Wolfie that does not make her a dog. **

**Wolfie: pops up* I'm good now! Both of you do that damn disclaimer so they can get to the crappy story!**

**Kiba Kitty-kun and random Ren: Wolfie Doesn't own Naruto the characters or anything otherwise the show would really suck.**

**Wolfie: HEEY! *pouts* not cool.**

Sakura's Point of view-

"Sunflower wait up!" Naruto called as he ran off to his girl, who turned around blushing madly waiting for him. Sigh. What a shame. Stupid Naruto, I mean she's too shy innocent and so damn good, the perfect act to lie about herself. Hope he figures it out. Oh guess I should clear things up a bit I'm Sakura Namikaze Haruno. And no I didn't marry Naruto or anything like that, we're actually twins. We're called the lemonade twins, due to our outrageous color combination. And to explain before, No I'm not in love with him or anything it's just I don't want him to get hurt. She keeps playing around with his head and I caught her talking with Kiba Inuzuka and then later Shino Aburame.

So I guess I should go back a little bit anyway, Naruto and I we're the inseparable pair; we do everything together he even introduced me to my boyfriend (we're celebrating our 2 year anniversary in a month) S…A….Sai! (ha thought the author was gonna say Sasuke-teme didn't ya? Nope he's with Tayuya who shh is using him to get at Shikamaru.) Anyways, back to Naruhina, cute I know. She just seems like one of those girls who hides behind innocence and goodness to use people, and Naruto's such a dummy he'd fall for it. No offence to poor Naruto but a girl as pretty as Hinata would never ever talk to Naruto unless they figured out who our dad is. Which is Minato Namikaze owner of Lemon Corporations.(yes that did contribute to Naruto and my nicknames.) We usually avoid the association though since we use different last names.

Though I tried to play it cool when I first asked Naruto about it he totally flipped and went all Yami Naruto on me. Seriously though I mean when she looks at Naruto her eyes just look so odd to me, so I know why she's talking to him anyway. The money, obviously. Naruto bought her a Blue topaz necklace, and then as a birthday present he bought her a pet fox. Who buys a fox for a pet?! *cough* Anyways, she just seems like trouble, so I looked into her. I kinda sort of stalked her a little bit and once I took my eyes of her for a second and looked back I swore I saw freaking double! There were two Hinata's! No joke. Then I looked into it more and found out about her cousin Neji, who looks a ton like her. Seems a little suspicious to me.

Also according to Karin (who may or may not be a very reliable source) she has a track record for stringing guys on, some guy named Konohamaru has been chasing her for awhile. Soon I got to the point I started asking Naruto questions about her, but none to seem like I was acussing her of anything. So I asked him what he liked about her. Ya know what he told me? How sweet and innocent she is and that her pearl eyes and blue hair makes him wanna die. I talked to Sasuke what he thought on the topic, he smirked and said she'd be the end of him. She once had the nerve to ask him to take her for a ride on his bike. His custom made bike, he doesn't even let me ride it! And yet she got a ride on it. Once they got back she left right away; she seriously jumped off the bike and sprinted away. (probably off to the next one.) So ya tonight I'm telling him what I think, and hopefully he gets it. Thats awhile from now though so I'm gonna take a nap.

* -Time skip-*(brought to you by Kitty-kun and Kiba-kun fighting)

Normal view-

"Hey Sakura-chan I'm home from my date!" Naruto yelled upstairs. A groggy Sakura came down quickly and went to the kitchen to make dinner. "Hey Naruto, did you guys eat?" "No we just grabbed some ice cream." Sakura glanced at Naruto and started giggling. "What is it SAku?" "Naruto.. there is ice cream in your hair!" Sakura started keeling over laughing. "Oh that's cuz I smeared ice cream on Hin'as nose and then she flicked some at me.. and then I threw some at her.. and well ya." Sakura finally calmed down and got back to dinner. "Well go take a shower before dinner's done." Naruto chuckled, "Alright Saku." Once he was gone Sakura decided to make ramen to butter him up about the topic for dinner tonight Finally once she dished up the ramen; Naruto came down the stairs hair slightly dripping. "RAMEN!" Naruto did a little numa numa dance as he sat down to eat.

About five minutes into dinner Sakura decided to approach the subject. She set down her chopsticks and folded her hands setting her chin on top of them. "So Naruto.. What's you take one Hinata?" Naruto looked at her mouthful of ramen. "Sme's ths mrootet berton effer." HE slurped up the ramen then repeated. "She's the greatest, honestly I don't think I can see myself with anyone else." Sakura inwardly sighed. 'Dang he's in denial'. Sakura decided to gently go at this. "Naruto.. Are you sure? I mean.." Sakura took a deep breath thinking on how to tactfully go about this.

"Narutoithinkshe'susingyouformoneyandidon'twannathinklikethatbutidontwantyoutogethurtlikedadandshealwaysblusheswhenshelooksatyoubutiknowyoureallyreallylikeherandshesgotaguynamedkonohamaruwhoschasingherandappaerentlyshesdonenothignaboutityoutookheronarideonyourbikewhichisyourbabyandthensheranawayandhercousinlookslikeagirl!" Sakura started painting. Naruto seemed slightly irritated but asked for her to repeat that.

" Naruto I'm worried she's using you for money and I don't want to think like that but I don't want you to get hurt like dad does all the time and she always blushes when she looks at you, but I know you really like her and she got a guy named Konohamaru who's always following her around and she doesn't do anything about it and you took her for a ride on your bike and then she ran away and.." Sakura blushed slightly and sheepishly said. "Her cousin looks like a girl."

Naruto seemed angry and amused all at the same time."Sakura I appreciate the concern, but I promise she's not using me for money those gifts she didn't ask for either of them. She just mentioned that was her birthstone, and foxes were her favorite animal, as for the face I think she's adorable when she gets all red like that, as for Konohamaru he's 12 she baby sits him and he has a crush on her little sister Hanabi who he keeps asking Hinata to get her to go on a date with him as for the bike" Naruto leaned in and whispered, "I already dented it." Then back to normal voice" Besides Hinata asked me to and I can't deny her she hardly asks for anything, she ran because she was embarrassed I kissed her for the first time when we were out and her dad needed her at home. As for the cousin. Ya he totally does look like a girl." Naruto looked at Sakura and sighed.

Sakura broke out laughing. Naruto raised an eyebrow and held a straight face for about 2 seconds, and then started laughing along with her. "Oh. MY Kami" Sakura kept laughing and gasping for air. "I can't take it! I actually believed all that!" Naruto kept laughing and nodding. "I'm so sorry!" Sakura started to finally calm down. Naruto finally got a hold of himself and said, "It's all right Saku irritating as hell you thinking that 'bout my Sunflower though. I get you're just looking out for me. No big deal." Sakura nodded.

"So…When's the wedding?" "SAKURA!"

Wolfie: **Sheepishly smiles* ya I know it sucks huh? I had to get it out of my system. Anwyways this will hopefully be locked away in a tiny little corner in fanfiction. I may revisit it later most likely not.**

**Kitty-kun: You made me read this?**

**Wolfie: Sowwy. Anyways while this sucks I think my Gaasaku is decent and so is my Shinoten Yes I did just say Shinoten it's a fandom! Don't judge me. Vermillion is an amazing story with them in it check it out later. **

**Kiba: Wolfie you realize your supposed to be advertising you own stories right? **

**Wolfie: Uh no….. Anyways plz review da? **

**Sasori: Otherwise I shall drag Deidara and Sakura into a closet and make like Russia.**


End file.
